


Not gone, never gone (the plague)

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "I love you so much. I always did and i always, always will" mark said and put donghyuck's hand on his chest, "as long as this heart keeps beating, it will love you and it will belong to you. Never forget."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Not gone, never gone (the plague)

Donghyuck was shivering when he opened the door and entered the house. He took off his scarf, his gloves and his thick coat and went right to the heater. He put his hands on the heater and tried to forget the shitty day he had. 

He suddenly felt a warm breath at the back of his neck and turned around so suddenly that he almost knocked down the candles beside him.

"Mark?! What the hell, mark i almost peed my pan-"

Mark didn't let him finish his sentence and hugged him tightly.

Donghyuck sighed and hugged him back.

"You had a bad day too huh?"

Mark didn't answer, he just hugged him tighter. 

"How about we take a shower then cuddle and fall asleep while watching a movie?" Donghyuck said, hands caressing mark's hair while mark was sniffing his scent in eagerly.

"I don't think we have that much time left, darling." Mark said into his lover's neck, pain so clear in his voice.

Donghyuck broke the hug to look at mark face to face.

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck asked and cupped mark's face with his left hand. "What's going on, love? Are you okay?"

Mark held donghyuck's hand that was on his face and kissed his palm softly.

"I love you so much, you know that right? Please know it. Please never, never forget it."

"Mark i'm getting scared. Please tell me what is going on? Are you in danger? If it's about your dad's dirty work. If-if there are bad guys after you we can run away together, we can run and hide together. You don't have to leave me."

Mark smiled at him, so sweetly, so lovingly. Then cupped donghyuck's face and caressed his cheeks gently.

"It's not about my father and the shit he does this time, my love. It's just..." mark stopped and sighed. 

"Mark...tell me."

Mark leaned on donghyuck's face and kissed him, putting all his emotions in it, all his love, pouring from his mouth to donghyuck's honey-sweet mouth.

"I love you so much. I always did and i always, always will" mark said and put donghyuck's hand on his chest, "as long as this heart keeps beating, it will love you and it will belong to you. Never forget."

Donghyuck leaned on mark again and put their foreheads together. Holding his hands tightly.

"Okay."

"Donghyuck" mark whispered onto his lips.

"Yes,love?"

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."

"Mark" donghyuck cried out, hands holding tighter.

"M-maybe we can run away together like you said. I was trying to be calm and collected about it but-"

Right at that moment the front door suddenly knocked down and donghyuck screamed in fear. Mark cursed out and whispered "not yet please", as if he was knew something like that was going to happen.

Mark suddenly pushed donghyuck beside him when a guy came close to them with a gun in his hand.

"Mark lee, surrender."

"Please let me go. I'm not a bad person, i will not bother anyone, i swear to god, i will not hurt or bother anyone i will just live normally."

"Stop talking bullshit and surrender!"

Mark walked closer to the guy "listen i really am not-" 

And then the sound of a trigger being pulled ripped the silence of the night like a knife on a neck.

At first he didn't get what happened but when he realized what happened donghyuck screamed and yelled and cried and tried to "wake up" mark.

The man knelt in front of donghyuck and talked in a calm tone.

"I did not kill your fiance."

"What the fuck are you talking about! I saw you with my own eyes!!" Donghyuck said, voice shaky with sadness and anger.

"I know you think i killed him. But i didn't. Your fiance died five hours ago in a traffic accident. But some people..."

Donghyuck suddenly felt mark moving in his arms.

"...they don't want to go."

"M-mark?" Donghyuck couldn't believe his eyes.

Mark was alive, his love, his one and only was alive!!

But...how could he be alive after getting shot on the heart?

"W-wait what? What is going on? W-wha-"

The men signaled to the men behind him and said "take him"

Mark kissed donghyuck one last time before the men in full black with masks covering their face pulled him away from him.

"I know you don't get what just happened. Not yet. You are in shock too most probably. But i hope you will accept what happened when you finally realize it. my condolences, mr. Lee."

And with that everyone was gone, mark included.

Donghyuck was left sitting down there on the cold floor, eyes open wide in shock but it all was finally starting to make sense.

The tears started flowing from his eyes. He got it. He got what happened. And he got what mark's last words meant...

""as long as this heart keeps beating, it will love you and it will belong to you.""

The tears of donghyuck did not stop...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading this story of mine. I got inspired by the short horror film "plague" from the channel alter. There are some differences but the storyline is same. A plague that makes people not die keeps spreading and some people takes care of that plague.

Btw i'm sorry if it isn't that good, i wrote this in fifeteen minutes while having a headache. But i'm trying to improve myself ♡

All kudos and comments are appreciated♡ also please watch the short film its so good(but also sad)


End file.
